The Lilo's Gift
by Ella Anders
Summary: After the events of season five episode one,"The Lilo". Macy still finds herself enchanted by the mystical Lilo flower, but the bond between the tween and the magical plant isn't a random selection. Could Macy really be more than just another Earth girl?


**The Lilo's Gift**

**Summary: Set after the events of season five episode one, "The Lilo". Macy still finds herself enchanted by the mystical Lilo flower, but the bond between the tween and the magical plant isn't a random selection. Could Macy really be more than just another Earth girl?**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything, please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Chapter One**

Macy had always somehow believed in magic, and once the fairies of the Winx Club showed up in the typically boring city of Gardenia, Macy's passion strengthened. Like nearly all of her friends and citizens of the coastal city, the young tween could not help but to get herself caught up in the "feverix". A term the locals had created based on a clever word play involving both the club's name, but also their transformation; Believix.

And by far Macy had one of the worst cases of feverix.

She carried her camera with her everywhere she when in hopes for snapping a picture of the seven winged heroes in action, she created her own fairy costume (including a tiny pair of wings) so she too could pretend to know magic and her wall that had once been coated in glossy posters of movie and music stars where tosses aside for ones of the girls of Love and Pet. Macy spent hours online hunting down any new fact or update about the fairies, she even helped manage a fan forum.

Her favorite was easily Flora, the kind and wise fairy of nature. In so many ways the flower and plants powered fairy had inspired her. It was because Flora that Macy had decided to test out her green-thumb and grow a flower. Which had turned out to not only be something she loved but was really good at, even her new friends at the flower shop had told her that Macy had the magic touch with nature.

But not everyone was completely as supportive of her new idols and hobby; some of her classmates often teased her and called her names childish being the most common and even some of her friends allowed an occasional dig to slip. Yet that wasn't nothing compared to the crap her older sister gave her. Macy could still recall the look on Mitzi's face the day she had eight-sixed her One Direction posters in exchange for one of Tecna. Sure, Macy always was more than well aware her sister wasn't the best of friends with Bloom or her friends due to their pasts. Yet the young tweet yearned for Mitzi to move on from past events and to realize how amazing the Winx where, and more importantly for Mitzi to accept _her_ as she was.

And that is all Macy had ever really wanted was to be accepted, to belong, most of the time she found herself feeling like a black sheep, an outsider. Her feeling even applied within her own family unit she felt like a complete and total outsider. More often than not her parents were too busy with their company, friends and their own lives to even pay any attention to Mitzi or herself. And on the rare instance when they did their attention swiftly flocked in Mitzi's direction, generally due to her outrageous behavior and actions.

If she didn't have the company of the fellow Winx fans, her fellow gardeners and the handful of friends she had left, Macy would have been left completely alone. Sometimes the life of a fan girl wasn't easy.

* * *

"It's going to be a hot one today folks; all the weather networks are calling for it to be one of the warmest days of the summer. So you know what that means, the perfect day at the beach." The radio host broadcast through the airwaves, followed by a wave sound effect. Without looking up from her book Macy reached up and turned off the radio.

It didn't take a genius to know that the host had been correct; today was hot, too hot for Macy's liking. The tween sat on her front steps, book in one hand and fan in the other as she waited for Mitzi to return so they could go over to the garden to check on The Lilo. With heat like this Macy was concerned about the plant's health. Macy herself had not been outside that long and she was already starting to feel somewhat ill. _I don't think I can stand waiting out here without any shade, I do hope Mitzi hurries home. I really need to make sure The Lilo is has enough water. _

Macy reached for her own bottle of water and took a sip, as she did so she glanced around her neighbor. It seemed as if everyone in Gardenia was out and about enjoying the final days of summer. The sound of people laughing, music blasting from speakers at a very loud volume and cars dashing by helped returned Macy to reality, and to a person who was calling for her.

"Macy, are you ready or what?" Janet, a short and chunky girl called out to her best friend as she waved her arms wildly, desperate to gain Macy's attention.

Macy glanced up and fully reentered reality, "Huh?" She pushed a few strands of her black mane behind her ear as she looked closer, now taking note that her friend had a large beach towel draped over her left shoulder and was covered in a thick coat of sunscreen.

Janet sighed as she walked closer towards the front steps; she leaned up against the side of the cement as she repeated, "I was asking you if you were ready."

Macy looked puzzled, "Read- "She when pale when what she was failing to recall hit her, Macy slapped herself in the face. "Oh my gosh," she squeaked as she seen the annoyed look on Janet's face.

"Yeah, the beach, I cannot believe you forgot. I was under the impression that we were going to the beach, or at least we where _suppose_ to be going anyways. 'Member, we planned this, like, forever ago?"

"Um, I'm so sorry Janet. I have to go to the garden today; I am leaving for it as soon as my sister comes back. The Lilo is going to need some water before long."

The raven haired girl didn't get a chance to finish. "Urgh! Why on Earth do you keep on about that silly flower? Oh the flower this, that flower that. That's_ all_ you talk about anymore. Its bad enough you had to name it, which by the way I still refuse to believe. "

"The Lilo is not silly, it's special." She paused, her voice so low it was nearly lost among the sound of traffic. " It is magical."

Janet crossed her arm, "It's the sixth time you have blown your friend off because of that weed, and you're so like obsessed with that thing it isn't even funny." Janet glared at Macy for a moment, as she did so Macy looked down and turned to the side. Her long over grown side bangs acted a shield as she sniffed a few tears back. "What happened to the Macy I knew? The one who didn't have a plant be the center of her life?"

"It isn't the center of my life," Macy retorted as her lower lip started to quiver.

Janet snorted as she turned away, "Okay, sure, whatever. Hey here's an idea, when my friend come back let me know. Until then I hope you enjoy hanging out by yourself."

Macy was shocked to say the least, _is it possible that I truly had become so obsessed with the flower that I have been neglecting my friends? No. Flora had left me in charge of The Lilo's care as they tended to other matters. The Winx said it was really important, _Macy looked up as she did so she watched a group of kids she assumed where about her age talking and laughing. With a heavy sigh, Macy sat her book down beside her and wrapped her small slender arms around her knees as she waited for Mitzi to return.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter one has been rewritten.


End file.
